User talk:IanWatson
Archives: 2005 - 2006 - 2007 - 2008 - 2009 - 2010 - 2011 - 2012 - 2013 - 2014 - 2015 - 2016 - 2017 what am i (legally) allowed to add to this wiki? so, i was thinking on making articles for dark ages mage pillars but i'm not sure if there will be a copyright issue(the fate of the late subnet.rp comes to mind...) Adrian62 (talk) 12:50, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello, my name is Lily Ford and I'm an admin over at the DONTNOD Entertainment Wiki. Recently, Dontnod Entertainment (the developer the Wiki is about) has released an action RPG called VAMPYR, and I was curious if you'd be interested in affiliating with my wiki? If not, thank you for reading this and have a great day. Lily Ford (talk) 18:56, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Deletion Hey, Ian, you should use your special founder powers to delete the articles and categories that are listed under the DELETION TAG. You know, we've been waiting a long time for someone to step up and do that. Of course you can always bestow those powers on someone else, allowing him (or her) to do it for you. Currently, the most experienced editors are myself and a user named Shart. Russel Hammond (talk) 22:59, July 13, 2018 (UTC) CWOD clean up Hi Ian. Why are you updating the Classic World of Darkness links to the generic World of Darkness? It breaks all the cWOD links. For example, Saudi Arabia (cWOD) exists, but not Saudi Arabia (WOD). Thanks for the explanation. --ebakunin (talk) 07:10, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Ian. Back in 2013, when the "old World of Darkness" was renamed "classic World of Darkness", you used a bot (User:ClassicBot) to aid in the renaming process. Do you think you can use such a bot again to aid us in the renaming process from "classic World of Darkness" to "World of Darkness"?Sharth (talk) 19:43, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Ian I'll try my best to do right by the wiki. I'm sure everyone will help out a lot. Russel Hammond (talk) 13:27, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Introduction Hey! My name is Atvelonis, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the White Wolf Wiki as well as an admin on Elder Scrolls. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff as well as to help you and your community with whatever you need. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the wiki, its features (editing, templates, bots, etc.), or whatever else, feel free to reach out to me on my talk page or on Discord (Atvelonis#9495) and I can help out! —Atvelonis (talk) 18:57, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Is there any way to delete a page? I made the pillars for the batini but in the end i merged them all in a single page, how do i delete the separate pages? By the way, i assume it was not against policy to include the pilalrs right? I mean, we already have pages for the spheres so..Adrian62 (talk) 07:22, June 25, 2019 (UTC) A forum WW wiki ? Hi there ! I'm Morkeoth and i wondered if there was a Forum for this particular wiki ? Cause i don't find it. That's all ^^ Morkeoth (talk) 17:27, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Morkeoth Community Council Hi, I hope you're doing well. I wanted to reach out to ask if you would be interested in joining Fandom's . This is an advanced feedback/beta testing group that is used to incorporate feedback from prominent community members into the company's product designs, and it allows for a closer working relationship with several Fandom Staff members. If you're interested, please let me know! Thanks. :) —Atvelonis (talk) 19:23, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Design questions Hey, I left Russel Hammond a message about this some time ago, but he doesn't seem to have been active since just before then. I have some ideas for how particular aspects of the wiki can be improved, and would like your opinion before I make them; see here. Any thoughts would be appreciated—I prefer to work closely with admins! Thanks. —Atvelonis (talk) 20:12, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Main Page/Related Wikis I wish to consult about the Template:Main Page/Related Wikis. I noticed that it lists the Wow Wiki and EverQuest 2 wiki and I was wondering why? Neither I feel are really related to the White Wolf Wiki (despite White Wolf having developed and published their respective RPGs) so I was curious if maybe they should be delisted from the template? I've added the Bloodlines Wiki to it and was thinking of adding the Onyx Path Wiki as both I believe are more appropriate. --Heyalls (talk) 10:52, February 6, 2020 (UTC)